Homework's Never Done
by ZANESSA IS DA BEST
Summary: Troy and Gabriella are best friends.With a pillow fight and cheesecake, can things change? First story.Please review so i know what you think. Troyella


**This is my first story/One-shot. Hope you like it!! Quite Fluffy**

Troy and Gabriella were currently on their way to Troy's house as he had a lot of homework. Gabriella always offered to help out and as usual he accepted. They had been best friends ever since they were born because their parents had grown up close too. Everybody knew they were perfect for each other but only if the pair saw it as well.

"Brie, come on," yelled Troy. Brie was his nickname for Gabriella so if anybody else called her that they would be in for a right earful from Gabriella.

"But Wildcat this isn't fair you've got longer legs and we're no where near your house so slow down," said Gabriella and she pouted.

" Why do you always do the pout?" whined Troy. Gabriella grinned as she knew he was going to give into her. "Fine, ok you win, Just jump up onto my back."

After that they just talked all the way home and with the occasional flirting going on but both never really noticed. This was how they were all the time with each other. As Troy walked in the house, he slammed the door with Gabriella still on his back.

"Mom we're home!" shouted Troy and then walked into the kitchen.

"Alright honey. Hello Gabi," Lucy said even though her back was facing them. She had always known it was going to be Gabriella coming through the door whenever Troy said 'We'

"Hey Lucy, we're going to do Troy's homework. Well, when I say we I mean I going to do most of it and Troy's just going to sit there until I hit him with a book to get him to listen to me," smirked Gabriella. Lucy turned round and looked at Troy with raised eyebrows.

"That is so not true!" Troy paused "I have to chase her around my room at least twice."

"Anyway, Gabi , would you like to stay for dinner? We are having pasta!"

"ooh! My favourite", said Troy "Yes and you mean my favourite!" she said directing the last bit at Troy. "Well, I was born first."

They kept arguing all the way up the stairs whilst Lucy just shook her head at the teens.

"Troy, Put me down before you drop me in the stairs!" screamed Gabriella. She hit him on the head.

When Troy finally made it to his room, he dropped Gabriella onto the bed and started to tickle her.

"Troy!"choked out Gabriella.

"say Troy Bolton is the hottest guy on the Earth, the one you know and love"

"Troy Bolton... is the... ugliest...guy in this...universe, the...one ...I don't...know...and hate!"

"Say it or I will keep tickling you."

"Fine. Troy Bolton is the hottest guy on this earth, the one I know and love."_Just if he knew I actually meant it and more than a brother/sister love._

Troy stopped tickling her and Gabriella stopped laughing. As Troy went to pick up his bag, Gabriella picked up his pillow and whacked him with it which soon turned out to be a pillow fight.

Half an hour later they finally managed to start doing the homework. But not long after they started they fell asleep because they were so tired from their previous activities. While they slept wrapped up in each others arms, Lucy had no idea so she came to check on them. She stood looking at them and sighed wondering when they would finally realise the other liked them and got together. She didn't want to disturb them so she left smiling at how cute they looked.

ZANESSA ZANESSA ZANESSA ZANESSA ZANESSA ZANESSA ZANESSA ZANESSA ZANESSA ZANESSA TROYELLA TROYELLA TROYELLA TROYELLA TROYELLA TROYELLA TROYELLA TROYELLA TROYELLA

Troy heard a noise and woke up. He looked around and found Gabriella next to him, held tight in his embrace. Troy wished he could stay like that forever but knew it wasn't possible. He gently got up trying not to wake Gabriella in the process. He brushed away a few loose strands of hair on her forehead and kissed it.

"I wish I could tell you that I really like you, scratch that, I love you but you don't like me that way. If I did tell you, it would ruin our friendship and I would loose you all together and I can't live without you," whispered Troy and walked out of the bedroom.

After Troy left the room, Gabriella opened her eyes and a big smile appeared. Her heart leapt for joy and she felt so happy and excited. She decided it was best if she talked to Troy later.

She went downstairs and tried to seem normal even though a dreamy look lingered on her face.

Dinner was a pleasant occasion that night at the Bolton's. Jack and Lucy had both noticed the look on Gabriella's face and looked at each other giving knowing looks.

"So Gabriella, have you met anyone special yet?" asked Jack and his wife gave him a look saying what are you doing?

"Ye-I mean no not yet," replied Gabriella quickly saving herself. Jack and Lucy both knew she was going to say yes but decided not to press on the subject. Lucy looked at Troy, finding him very quiet and looking into his plate. She nudged her husband and signalled towards Troy. Lucy soon spoke up, "Who wants dessert? I made Strawberry cheese cake!!"

"No way!" shouted Troy and Gabriella simultaneously because they both had a love for cheese cake.

ZANESSA ZANESSA ZANESSA ZANESSA ZANESSA ZANESSA ZANESSA ZANESSA ZANESSA ZANESSA TROYELLA TROYELLA TROYELLA TROYELLA TROYELLA TROYELLA TROYELLA TROYELLA TROYELLA

After dinner they sat in the front room watching a movie. A little while after the movie finished Gabriella decided it was time for her to go. They both went upstairs together and Gabi collected her things but she put them back down again. She walked over to Troy and made a bold move.

"Troy I have something for you" she whispered.

"Great what –," Troy got cut off by Gabriella's lips upon his own. He started kissing back and then Gabriella pulled away. She tiptoed up and whispered in his ear.

"I love you too."

She picked up her bag and made her way downstairs to say bye to Troy's parents.

Troy stood in a daze wondering what had actually happened, until it registered into his head and rushed down. He opened the door to see if he could catch Gabriella and found she was only just half way down the front garden path. He ran to her and pulled her round catching her in a passionate kiss. They used all of their love and emotions in the kiss showing each other how much they meant to the other.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" whispered Troy.

"Of course I would," replied Gabriella.

"I'll see you tomorrow at school. I love you."

"I Love you too."

Lucy and Jack smiled at the scene before them and knew everything was going to work out perfectly.

**Fluffy or what? I hoped you liked it and please review to tell me whether it was good, alright or bad. Criticism welcome and tell me if you want another one-shot sequel of about how the school react. Thanx**


End file.
